Hemophilia, coagulation mechanism, clotting factor assays, clotting factor purification, platelet physiology, platelet metabolism. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schulman, N.R.: Factor VIII inhibitors: Immunology and Therapy. Ann. Int. Med. 86: 606-608, 1977. Pollard, H.B., Tack-Goldman, K.M., Pazoles, C.J., Creutz, C.E. and Schulman, N.R.: Evidence for control of serotonin secretion from human platelets by hydroxyl ion transport and osmotic lysis. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S., 1977, in press.